Just Roll With It: Guidelines
These Wiki guidelines apply to pages, forums and comments. Please read them carefully and make sure you understand them. If you have any questions about the guidelines, please feel free to ask by contacting any of the administrators. Just Roll WIth It Wiki Rules # Do not cuss. Any form of profanity, inappropriate language is unacceptable in both the wiki content and in the comments. # Do not post inappropriate content. Avoid sexually explicit content. This is a show for young children and therefore keep all content PG. # Do not vandalise the site. Do not mess with the wiki content on purpose. # Do not spam. Spamming includes: ## Editing a page way too many times within a short period of time, without necessarily making any useful content changes. ## Repeating the same thing over and over in pages or comments. ## Promoting your own business or website or social media account etc # Do not insert false content. Do not enter any content that you know it's false. Do not create your own characters, plots etc and insert them into the wiki content. This is not a fanfiction site. # Do not cyber-bully others. This includes: ## Insulting or harrassing other users ## Racism, homophobia, xenophobia, sexism and any other form of discrimination ## Threatening others ## Being disrespectful to other users, admins, cast etc. # Do not get engage in character-wars. This includes: ## Character bashing. Please treat all the Just Roll With It characters with respect. If you constantly demonstrate hatred for one of the quads or any other character, you will be violating this rule. Even if a character is not your favorite. ## Shipping Wars. Do not start or get involved in shipping wars. If you don't like a particular pairing, please stay out of it. Also, do not try to force a character pairing that doesn't exist in the show. # Do not delete or rename ANY page without talking to an Admin first. # Do not remove another user's content unless it's vandalism or clearly wrong. Please respect other users. # Do not make unnecessary edits such as editing a page just to reword a sentence without changing the meaning or adding unneeded categories to a page. # Do not post video links to pirated content, including pirated YouTube videos. Acceptable video links are from Disney websites or from the official Disney Channel YouTube channel. # Remember to be respectful to everyone you meet! # Do not upload images with random filenames, such as "IMG_4327.jpg." Consequences * Failure to follow the above guidelines will get you a warning from an administrator. Repeated offense will get you blocked from editing on the wiki. Serious offenses will get you blocked the first time. * The duration and the scope of the block will depend on the level of harm caused and will be given at the discretion of the administrator. * When you're blocked, the administrator will post on your wall explaining the reason for it. * Having not read the rules is not really an excuse. Blocking and warning Procedure #If a rule on the wiki is broken by an someone, the user who broke the rule for the first time will be given a reminder. But the first timers can not get a reminder if they didn't meant to break a rule and it was just or because it was just mistake. #If the user continues breaking rules after he/she received the reminder, the user will get a warning. But, if the user didn't get a reminder for the first time, it will be given now instead of a warning. #Then, if the user keeps breaking the rules again and again, the user will be blocked for an amount of time, decided by the administrator who is doing the block. But if the user didn't get a warning the second time he/she broke a rule, then they will get a warning instead of being blocked. Rules #Any user who broke a rule must receive a reminder if they did it for the first time, and a warning if they broke a rule for the second time, or a block if they keep doing the same mistake again and again. #A user might get a reminder twice, if they didn't mean to break a rule. #A user cannot be warned and then blocked if they broke two different rules. Instead, the user will be given a reminder or warning for each rule broken, and if they break the same rule twice, they can get blocked. #An admin must send the user who got blocked a "blocked" message, so they could reply to it and talk to an admin, because sometimes, people didn't mean to do something bad, and it was just a misunderstanding. #Blocked users can not edit pages, not even their own user page, but they can reply to the messages on their walls, nothing else. #The more you get blocked, the more your block lasts. Chat banning and warning Procedure #If a user breaks a rule on the chat for the first time, an admin or chat moderator must send them a reminder or warning, it depends on what the user did, and tell them not to do it again. #The second time a user breaks one of the chat policies, an admin or chat moderator must send them a warning and tell them not to do it again and review the the wiki policies. #The third time an user breaks a rule, he/she must be kicked out of the chat for a certain amount of time, or even get blocked if the user keeps breaking the same rules over and over. Rules #Every user who did something wrong or broke a rule on the chat must receive a reminder or a warning, it depends on how big the problem is. #A user can't get a warning and then be blocked if they broke a different rule,so they will get more warnings for each rule broken. #The more you get blocked, the more you block lasts. #Only administrator and chat moderators can block users who vandalized the chat, and they have to decide for how long the user should be blocked. Privacy & Security Please do not give any personally-identifiable information about yourself. Wikis are public and the information could get to the bad guys. Due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act and laws about child internet safety, Wikia says that you must be 13 or over to have an account. Please be aware that if you are caught under 13 by Wikia, you will be globally blocked. If you notice any user violating any of the above rules especially if they are harrassing you, please report them to an admin immediately. ---- Guidelines adapted from the ''Girl Meets World Wikia. Category:Browse